The present invention relates to a pole arm system for supporting electronic user devices, for example computer monitors, and more particularly to a pole arm system having a collar system that is stackable and repositionable to form multiple configurations of the pole arm system.
Pole arm systems having a collar or clamp used to affix a monitor arm or monitor arm array to a pole are well known in the art. These collars and clamps are typically limited in their ability to be used for multiple configurations of a pole arm system, thus requiring part replacement and/or the use of multiple different parts to reconfigure a pole arm system for various users' needs. These systems also have collars or clamps that do not stack well together, and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the pole arm system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pole arm system having improved configurability over known pole arm systems.